


Like A River

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: Cleaning Out the Que [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soldier Benny, dancer Amara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Amara's been lonely for so long she's lost count of the days since the last time her boyfriend was able to touch her.





	Like A River

Amara stretched her neck and rubbed that the slightly swollen muscles. She’d been practicing for over an hour but her body was still thrumming with energy. Lately, it was getting more and more difficult for her to tire herself out.

She dropped her towel onto the studio bench and readied herself to start again. 

_ Like a river, like a river.  _

_ Sh- _

_ Like a river, like a river, _

_ Sh- _

_ Like a river, like a river,  _

_ Shut your mouth and run me like a river.  _

Her hips moved fluidly, arms pulling up to frame her face before dropping to her knees and grinding against the air. It did not slip past her notice that nearly all of the choreography she’d been able to come up with lately had been damn near the same thing that could be found in the executive rooms at any of the nude clubs on the strip. She was well beyond the limit of her sexual frustration it seemed, but she satisfied herself fully and frequently, which would have to be enough until-well just until. 

She forced herself to focus back on the song, the tempo the lyrics. 

Benny was still in his uniform as he drove his bike down the busy streets towards the studio. He didn’t care. A smart man would have gone home, showered, shaved, gotten a dozen roses...something but all rational thought was left on the highway as he sped well over the limit. 

He was home. 

Three years away and he was finally coming back. There was a list a mile long of things he had to take care of but for right now, it could wait. His first priority was to get back to her, to just...fucking  _ see  _ her and not through some shitty photo that was now fading and falling apart in his jacket pocket. 

They knew exactly what they were getting into the moment he signed up but after waiting for so long to get deployed, they thought maybe it wouldn’t happen after all. Then of course, right after he bought a ring, he got the phone call. The ring was in his pocket now and he’d be damned if another minute or hour was wasted before he put it on her finger.

He had stupidly suggested they take a break and she had agreed through clenched teeth. A month later, he got a letter from her that made him take it back but he still held on that if she found someone better, he’d let her go. The letters kept coming and not once had she changed her mind.

Benny stopped the bike right outside the studio and glanced up. All the windows were closed up, the shades pulled down. He knew she was here though, she always was. Taking a deep breath he climbed off the bike and had to keep himself from all out running through the doors. He did, however, take the steps two at a time until finally, he was right outside her door. The music blaring through was sultry and his mind instantly started throwing images of just what she was doing in there. 

“Amara,” Benny groaned and slowly pulled the door open to peak his head in. It was instantaneous. The way her body moved was pure sin and with so much grace it looked like she was underwater. Her hair was longer now and Benny ached to pull on it, to wrap in it his fist to jerk her head back just like she loved. He slipped into the room and without looking, locked the door and waited.

The music had her fighting with herself to keep going, though she desperately needed something the beat wasn’t going to be able to give her. Her eyes were slammed shut as she continued to move, her imagination bringing to life the feeling of strong hands on her hips as she swayed, of thick strong thighs behind her as she dropped to her knees again, of something hard and long pressed against the seam of her shorts as she pushed her ass out into the air when she came back up. 

She needed- She needed- Amara groaned in frustration. She needed  _ him _ . 

Benny could not only see but sense the neediness wafting off of Amara as she pushed her body to the limit. He was aching in his pants but he didn’t want to scare her. The last time he interrupted her dance, she nearly broke her ankle. So he waited until she was standing still, sweat pouring down her goddess-like body when he cleared his throat, his hat already tossed onto a bench near the door.

Amara gasped, for longer than she’d admit she thought somehow, she was dreaming..or dead. Somehow, just by wanting, she’d brought him back to her.

“Benny?” she said softly, her brain barely able to piece together the reality of the image in front of her. “Is it you-Are you really…” 

“I’m home baby girl,” he said and sauntered forward, his arms opening just in time for her to jump on him. Her nails practically clawed at his shoulders as they kissed. It was hard, rough and biting, everything he’d been craving and missed. She may as well have been wearing nothing her clothes were so thin and he still had his damn uniform on.

He got a good grip on her and lifted her until she was securely wrapped around his waist, “Missed you so fucking much sweetheart,” he said between kisses.

“Missed you, Ben...need you, needed you so much I can’t-I can’t believe you’re here,” Amara groaned, pulling at any fabric she could get her hands on until she was able to get to at least some of his warm skin. 

Benny walked them over to one of the walls and pushed Amara up against it as he claimed her mouth again. He didn’t want to let go of her, not for one second but these clothes were getting in his damn way. 

“Gonna take care of you,” Benny growled as he let her legs fall then started tearing off his clothes. He got down to his pants that he just let fall to his ankles before he was ripping her own shirt open. The buttons wen flying and he grinned at her, “Love the tie sweetheart,” he said, yanking on it a bit before swooping down to kiss her again. His fingers hooked into the band of her shorts and tugged them down as far as he could.

It had taken her months to convince him into playing roughly with her but once she taught him that there was a line between pleasure and pain that drove her crazy beyond the normal high of sex, Benny became a damn perfectionist about just how far he could take it and make it good for her. Years together and Amara knew, that even if she could find someone else to fuck, she’d never find anyone like Benny.

She shimmied out of her shorts, completely naked except for the tie still dangling around her neck and Amara had every intention of leaving that on. 

“Mmm hold this right there,” she said, handing him the end of the long necktie she wore before dropping to her knees. It wasn’t so tight that she couldn’t breathe but there was a slight pressure against her throat that grew as she dipped her head to lick up the long shaft of his deprived cock. It eased as she got closer to the tip and sucked it into her mouth and then suddenly, it was like she was gone all over again. Benny was musky and the taste of him was salty with sweat but after all these years apart, he was still her rock, her safe place,  _ home _ . 

“Oh fuck,” Benny whined, pressing his forehead against the wall. He wasn’t going to last, not with that talented mouth on him and she’d barely gotten him in her throat. He couldn't deny her this though, Amara loved deep throating him so he let her for just a minute before he was pulling at that gorgeous hair of hers, “Baby girl, as much as I would love you to keep goin, I ain’t gonna last long,” he said.

Amara whined but the throbbing between her legs was getting stronger and she knew if she spent him she’ have to wait to satisfy the urge to be filled, and she wasn’t sure she could do that. Reluctantly, she pulled away and growled, “You’re not leaving here until I get  _ everything _ I want, we clear?” 

Benny pulled on her hair to get her standing and smirked at how glazed over her eyes were becoming, “Ditto sweetheart,” he said and licked his lips as she kicked her shorts and panties away. His pants were still around his ankles but that didn’t stop him from picking her up again, “Been dying to get my face between those fucking thighs, fuck girl,” he groaned when she squeezed her legs around his waist. She may be thin but she had some serious power in those legs. He reached under her and shuddered at how wet she was already, his finger slipping into her easily.

“Fuck, missed you so much. Not just this baby girl,” he moaned, slipping in a second one. He wanted no resistance, no uncomfortable pressure for when he would push into her.

“Yeah, yeah- Fuck me Lafitte, we can work out the rest later,” she growled, rolling her hips onto his finger to satisfy his ridiculous habit of doing everything imaginable to make sure she was ready for him when really all she wanted was to feel him, to feel him long after he slipped out of her. But they’d come to an agreement early on, if he was willing to be rougher with her, she wasn’t allowed to complain too much when eased his own mind by making sure she wasn’t going to feel any serious pain when he pushed into her. 

The music was still playing in the background and it only served to make her even more wet. Something about the beat and the tune, hell even the lyrics that made her need to grind down on  _ something _ , which apparently was a third fucking finger, finally...just a little longer and she’d have him. 

Benny couldn’t take it anymore, his own eagerness now matching Amara’s as he pulled his fingers free of her. She whined deep and needy as he sucked them clean, his brain short-circuiting a bit at the reminder of just how sweet she was. He got himself lined up and as she started to sink down him, their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

“Fuck,” he groaned once he was completely sheathed inside. Even after he worked her open, she was still glorious tight, her muscles contracting around him. It was fucking heaven. He pulled away just enough to gaze into her face and gave her a soft kiss, “Love you Mari,” he said, his fingers moving up into the back of her hair where he gripped at the strands, his hips beginning a brutal pace.

“Love-you-too-fuck,” Amara groaned, squeezing, digging at his shoulders. 

“Harder, Ben-fuck, harder,” she moaned, her body shaking with need. He was finally inside her and it felt exactly how she remembered it, but she craved more.

They went at it for a while, sweat dripping down her back as he hammered into her and she was already nearly going limp with release. She’d spilled over him multiple times till her body started to feel like it wasn’t capable of another. 

“Fuck-stop stop Ben-Bench, bench, take me to the bench,” Amara said between panted breaths. 

Benny’s legs seemed a bit weaker than usual but he carried her over to the bench and she laid down on it, her legs still clinging to him as the cool cloth cushions dipped with her weight. 

Benny hovered over her, the positioning a bit awkward but not he was able to slow it down a bit, his hips going into a dirty grind against her, “Feels so good to be inside you baby girl, gonna mark you as mine again, you want that?’ he asked, already knowing the answer of course.

“Fuuuck,” Amara moaned, listening to him ask again it made her whole body shiver with need once more. “Yes, Yes, Benny. Make me yours, show the world who I belong to.” 

Benny sucked hard on her neck but didn’t mark her there. She still had to be professional. He kissed his way down to her collarbone and bit down as he jerked his hips hard, the bench scratching against the floor. Her cry for him nearly sent him over the edge. He reared back and gripped her hips, pulling and pushing her onto his cock until finally he came.

“Fuck!” he shouted, holding her against him as he emptied into her, “Shiiiit.”

She felt the pulsing heat of his orgasm flooding inside her and she cried out from her own release, extended by the mere idea that she was full again, that he’d filled her up again and she wasn’t empty anymore. 

The urge to fold her legs and put them down was strong but she held her back and hips in place. Amara wanted nothing more than to keep any remnants of him inside her for as long as possible and she didn’t exactly keep plugs at the studio. 

It took Benny a minute or two for his brain to power back on. He could feel Amara trying to roll her hips up and he blinked a few times before it clicked. Smiling softly at her, he hooked her legs over his shoulders, pulling her hips up off of the bench and in the air. He supported her back with his legs and once he saw the tension release from her eyes he knew that was exactly what she was trying to do. He thumbed at the drops of his cum that had spilled out and pushed it back into her, his head turning to kiss at her thigh, “Shhh, I’ll take care of you,” he said, keeping his thumb inside as a plug for now. They couldn't stay like that for long but for the moment, it worked.

“Benny I-” Amara sighed, she’d never been very good at the emotional stuff. Not really, Benny was able to express himself in a million different ways; sex, food, affection, and words when necessary, but she always found it harder to speak, to find a way to show him just how much he meant to her. 

She swallowed the urge down and held in the tears that were a threatening sting at the edge of her eyes. “How long you got this time?” 

Benny smiled, his free hand petting down her stomach to help ease the quivering, “I’m home for good baby,” he said, his own eyes tightening at being able to say the words out loud.

Amara wanted to jump up, to crawl into him but the words washed over her like an ice bath. She couldn’t believe it. He was really coming home, he was staying. Before she could stop herself the tears came running and she began to sob. She’d been hoping for years that he’d want to stay, that he’d be able to, that the promise she’d made to him would be just as meaningful, just as important as the one he’d made to his country. 

“I-I don't know what to-to say, I- You’re really- for good?” She asked, though most of it was indistinguishable through the tears and snotty breathing. God she probably looked like a disaster. 

Benny moved her legs off his shoulders and pulled her up his arms wrapping around her in a crushing hug, “Yes,” he said, kissing all over her face and gently wiping at her tears. He fumbled around a bit but somehow he managed to get the damn ring box out of his pants and held it out to her, “If you want me,” he whispered.

She hadn’t thought it was possible, but Amara began to cry harder. She shook with the weight of her tears but quickly nodded, eagerly. “Yes...Benny yes… yes!” 

There was a snort, and then she laughed. “Though I swear to the gods if you don’t do this again when I’m not naked, I’ll-I’ll-well I don't know what I’ll do but it will be bad.” 

“Don’t worry baby, I got the whole thing planned. I didn’t want somethin gettin in the way this time though, I’ve had this ring ever since I left,” he said and gently placed it on her finger. He pressed his lips to the inside of her wrist, “Now, back to what we were doin,” he grinned.

“You’re absolutely ridiculous Benjamin Lafitte,” she squealed a bit as he moved his hips to push against her one more time. “Help me up...we’re going to clean things up here, close up shop, and go home. And then I’m not letting you out of my sight for days, maybe longer.” 

“Sounds good to me cher,” he said, helping her get up first. The sight of her stumbling a little had his heart swelling though, it wasn’t all that cute when he damn near fell on his face when he tried to get up from the bench.

* * *

  
  


Benny laughed softly as Amara slapped at his ass. She was draped over his shoulder as he carried her up the stairs. They’d cleaned up the studio, ate dinner, cuddled on the couch and now, it was time to get his girl back in bed. He couldn't get the teasing taste of her out of his head and was in desperate need to satisfy that urge. 

“Now, now you gonna be a good girl or do I need to tie you down?” he teased, kicking the door shut once they were in the bedroom.

“I’m never that good,” she grinned, stripping herself naked before she climbed onto the bed and sat back against the headboard where she knew he’d want her. “Buuut the only way I’m letting you tie me up right now is if I have your word that you’re going to fuck my throat because I needed that earlier, and you made me stop.” 

“Of course I’ll fuck your throat,” Benny grinned as he got undressed as well, “You gotta give me some credit baby, It’s been three years, there was no way I was gonna be able to fuck ya like you needed if I let you have your way with that damn mouth of yours,” he said and got out the dark purple satin sashes. He went to work first tying Amara’s wrists and then her feet.

Benny sat back and growled low in his throat at the image that Amara made. She was fucking glorious and even though he wanted nothing more than to bury his face between her legs…

“Since you’ve been such a good girl for me, I’ll reward you first,” he said, moving the sashes a bit around the pegs they had installed around the bed frame until Amara was comfortably sitting up a bit higher then he originally had her.

“Mmm, thank you Daddy.” 

Amara licked her lips and groaned at the delicious sight of his cock. Benny was mostly soft and yet his length and thickness was still damn impressive. She couldn’t wait to feel him punishing her throat. She fondly remembered the first time he’d truly let her just  _ take _ and deep throat him as much as she wanted, she’d nearly came untouched. And then, when she finally convinced him to push her head down, she had;  _ multiple times _ . 

Benny shuddered hard and crawled up on the bed, his fist stroking himself slowly, “Such a sweet girl,” he said and kissed her slow and deep, his teeth pulling at her bottom lip. He smiled at the whine she gave him and got into a kneeling position right in front of her face, the head of his cock tapping on her abused lip, “You ready?” he asked.

“Yes, Daddy...please,” Amara begged, barely resisting the urge to poke her tongue out to taste him. Once Benny had taken to being more dominant in bed, she found that even the slightest disobedience resulted in the delay of her pleasure and she was not going to do anything to make him back away. 

He tapped her lips again and slowly pushed into the wet heat that was her mouth. His head tilted back with a loud moan but didn’t stop until the tightness of her throat squeezed around the head. He pulled back just enough to take a breath and then pushed forward again. He did this several times, getting her throat used to being abused again and when he saw that familiar glaze take over her eyes he started thrusting. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes disappeared as they rolled back and Benny gripped at her hair, using her mouth just how she craved. He almost lost it when her throat fluttered around him but only pulled back for a split second before he cut off her air again, keeping himself there until he knew she needed to breathe.

Amara loved the used feeling she had when Benny was finished with her but honestly, just knowing how undone he became when she swallowed around him was enough, it was more than enough. She had never asked for a lot in life, but Benny...Benny she needed. 

She surrendered to the feeling of him pushing into her, surrendered her breaths to his demands and just let everything else go. It was by far the closest thing she’d ever felt to true freedom. 

Benny bit down hard on his lip as he alternated between brutal thrusts against Amara’s mouth to cutting off her air supply for several seconds at a time. He knew her down to his core, that with one flinch, even a miniscule one in her shoulders would tell him to back off. It was her “yellow”. It never came though and he was growing close. 

“Gonna cum on those gorgeous lips of yours, claim them as mine again,” Benny growled out as he quickened his pace again.

Amara’s body trembled at the thought of him following through and soon it wasn’t just a thought, but Benny was spilling into her throat and she swallowed him eagerly as he pulled out just before finishing off across her lips. 

She couldn’t speak, her throat was too ragged and used but she moved her arms to pull at him, only to remember they were tied onto the bed hook and she wasn’t able to actually do it. 

It took a long minute for Benny to come back to himself but when he did, there was a keening noise being made and he quickly got Amara’s hands untied so she could touch him, “Such a good girl for me sweetheart,” he groaned, licking up the mess he made across her lips.

Amara pulled him in quickly, needing him close. She wasn’t overly concerned about her own pleasure but she ached to have his weight against her. She grabbed at his shoulders till he finally settled against her, covering her completely. 

Benny kept himself from trying to keep all his weight off of her, it was an instinct to do so. At the deep sigh she let out, she was getting exactly what she needed and Benny smiled at that, burying his face against her neck to kiss at her flushed skin, “Better?”

“Mmhmm, missed you Ben.” Her voice was still scratchy and her throat was raw but Amara treasured every minute of it. It had been far too long since she’d had the pleasure of having her lover home. 

“Missed you too baby girl,” he said and rose up on an elbow to brush some of her hair back and kiss at her swollen lips, “Need to make you some tea after this or you’re not gonna be able to talk tomorrow,” he grinned as he gently massaged the side of her neck.

“Worth it,” she ground out, pulling him in for another kiss. 

They laid there for a while, just him surrounding her, letting his weight push against her, reminding her that he was really, truly home. It was everything she needed in that moment and he must have known because he didn’t even attempt to finish her off because it would have required him shifting his weight a bit and then she wouldn’t feel completely overwhelmed by his presence, and she needed that ten times more than she needed an orgasm. 

Benny nearly fell asleep. The scent and warmth flooding his senses were a high he never wanted to give up again. And this time, he didn’t have too. The sudden overflow of emotion had him clinging tight to Amara and gasped a little. Now he was the one who needed to be wrapped up in Amara’s arms. He quickly got the other ribbons untied and then went back to laying on top of her.

“Mmm, nap for just a little while...I don’t want you to move.”

“I don’t wanna move either, you’re too soft, warm, smell so damn good,” Benny groaned, making himself comfortable and resting his head on her chest, “I love you so fucking much Mari.”

“You too, Love. Now go to sleep and when we get up, I’ll give you a workout.” 

  
  


* * *


End file.
